


One Foot Forward

by muchmoremajestic



Series: The Home We've Made (Superfamily AU) [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, First Steps, Fluff, M/M, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic
Summary: Fighting supervillains? Saving the world? No problem. Piece of cake.But baby's first steps? Tony's a mess.





	One Foot Forward

Tony and Steve had faced a lot together; fighting HYDRA agents, killer robots, and multiple doomsday scenarios. They made it through those just fine.

So why was this so nerve-wracking? Tony felt like his heart was about to pop out of his chest. 

Tony was sat on the carpet with Peter several feet away from Steve, who was also sat on the floor. The words and tone of voice coming out of Steve’s mouth didn’t match the anxious look on his face.

“Come on, Peter. You can do it. Come to Dad.” He outstretched his arms in anticipation as Peter slowly stood up from in front of Tony and wobbled to his feet. Tony held his hands out closely, almost touching Peter’s back but not quite.

There was no denying that Peter was a baby on the move; as soon as he was strong enough to crawl, he began zooming around the house, to the shared delight and horror of both Tony and Steve. And while he was able to stand himself up regularly, he still hadn’t taken his first steps unassisted. 

Peter took one wobbly step before falling down with a giggle and quickly crawling toward Steve. Steve gently picked up Peter in his arms and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Tony let out a sigh of relief. Falling down wasn’t going to discourage Peter from walking, but the extra plush area rug for the living room Tony had designed for this very purpose certainly helped. 

They had been working with Peter to get him walking for a couple of weeks, and it seemed like they were close to some kind of breakthrough, but it also meant a couple of weeks of Tony’s stomach in his throat as he watched his son stumble, fall and land on the floor over and over again. Peter never seemed to mind - almost enjoyed it really - but part of Tony hoped Peter would start walking just so he could finally relax. 

“Good try, Pete,” Steve said as he lightly patted Peter on the back. “Wanna try again?” Steve took Peter’s big smile as a yes, and turned him to face Tony. Steve, now looking at Tony, asked, “You ready?”

Tony straightened his posture and opened his arms. “Yeah.”

“Okay, Peter. Where’s Daddy?” 

Peter pointed right at Tony and smiled. Tony felt a happy bubble in his chest. 

“That’s right! Okay, Peter. Go to Daddy, as we practiced.” And with that, he held Peter up to his feet, guided Peter with a couple of steps, and gently let go. Peter swayed a little at the loss of support and slowed down, taking a look around the room. Tony could see Steve motioning, his hand making a “_go on _” gesture to Tony. 

“Hi, Peter. Daddy’s got you. Come here, hon.” At hearing Tony’s voice, Peter snapped back to attention, lifted his right leg and took a step. 

“That’s it, honey, keep going!” Tony said. Left leg up, a slight wobble and another step forward.

While Tony was focused on Peter, he could still see Steve, who was visibly tearing up. 

Right leg forward, left leg forward. Again and again. 

There was a look of excited determination on Peter’s face to get across the carpet on his feet (it reminded Tony of Steve, ready to do what it takes in every battle; if Steve had seen, he would have said it reminded him of Tony, and how he looked powering through any puzzle put in his way). 

Another four steps and Peter cleared the carpet, landing in Tony’s arms for a big hug. Tony exhaled a huge sigh of relief and began to tear up. Steve immediately ran over to the two. 

“Peter! You did it! Good job!” Tony said, making room for Steve in their family hug. Tony and Steve exchanged a look, both crying tears of joy.

“We’re so proud of you! You’re walking!” Steve said, joining Tony in giving Peter congratulatory kisses and hugs. Peter giggled, happily accepting the cuddles and love.

“JARVIS, you got that?” 

“Yes, Sir. I’ve made several back-ups and already stored a copy in your “Milestones” folder.”

After a moment, Steve shifted to sit next to Tony on the floor. “Tony, I can't believe it. Our baby is walking - I - ”

Tony leaned over and wiped a tear off of Steve’s cheek and then leaned in for a kiss. “He’s growing up so fast!” They happily stared at each other, just enamored with the life they built together. 

Steve looked down. 

“Where’d Peter go?” Tony looked down and Peter was gone from his lap. They looked up to see Peter, teetering down the hallway on a tear. 

“Aww, looks like we’ve got a little speed demon on our hands,” Steve laughed as he chased after Peter. 

Tony played a million new scenarios in his head. “Haha. Speed demon. Right.”

After Steve and Peter turned the corner down the hall, Tony whispered. “_ JARVIS -” _

“Already preparing plans for a baby tracker, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm muchmoremajestic on tumblr and vrose23 on discord!


End file.
